La mejor Navidad de Ciel
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: sebastian dara a ciel quien la navidad no le gustaba mucho, el mejor regalo de navidad que el pequeño se imagino jamas


_**La mejor Navidad de Ciel**_

Ya era Navidad en Londres del siglo XlX con jubilo y alegría de festejar pero en la casa Phantonhive un niño de solo 13 años no estaba muy contento el hecho lo molestaba las torpezas de sus sirvientes, la molesta de su ex prometida que sigue insistiendo en reanudar su compromiso.

Y lo peor de todo, sus padres no estaban.

-Bocchan?-pregunto un mayordomo de negro frac-Le ocurre algo?.

-Nada-dijo serio el niño dando vuelta la cabeza mientras era vestido por su sirviente demonio para la cena de esa noche.

-(tomándolo de la barbilla) Sabe Bocchan usted no sabe mentir.

-Sabes el porque estoy así y todavía preguntas como me encuentro-dijo apartando la mano de su mayordomo de su barbilla.

-Creo que los humanos dicen "estoy preocupado por ti" como signo de preocupación-dijo el hombre.

La respuesta del mayordomo, hizo que el niño se pusiera nervioso pero no sabia si era de vergüenza o de alegría, aunque el optaba por la primera.

-No me importa-dijo tratando sin éxito calmar sus latidos frenéticos de "nervios".

-Bocchan cierre los ojos-dijo el demonio con su típica sonrisa.

Ciel no sabia porque pero hizo caso.

-Ya puede abrirlos Bocchan.

Ciel se sorprendió era un muérdago colgando entre ambos.

-No se preocupe es la única no hay ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa solo esta que por casualidad esta colgando debajo de nosotros-dijo el mayordomo acercándose al menor cortando la distancia.

-Solo hazlo y ya-dijo serio.

Sebastián poso sus labios en los de Ciel con suma dulzura cosa que sorprendió al pequeño ya que jamás pensó que su mayordomo fuese a hacer algo tan... placentero.. bueno de saberlo lo sabia pero nunca con el y menos en su habitación donde cualquiera podría entrar.

-No se preocupe Bocchan cerré la puerta con llave antes de acercarme a entrar... sabe lo curiosos que son esos tres con respecto a las puertas semiabiertas-decía mientras le hablaba al cuello casi suspirando sobre el.

-B..basta Sebastián... es una orden-dijo el menor conteniéndose para no rogarle a su arrogante mayordomo que no lo dejase salir del cuarto.

-Bien Bocchan (escuchando la puerta principal sonar) veo que su ex prometida esta ya aquí.

-..¿Seguro que todos los muérdagos están guardados o quemados o regalados? decía el niño desesperado de saber la maldita respuesta.

-Si Bocchan no se preocupe-dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

La fiesta según Ciel... fue al menos mas tolerable que otras, aunque Mari hizo caer los platos Sebastián los atrapo, casi por culpa de Fini el jardín se quema por pluto menos mal que Sebastián lo calmo, también no olvidar a Bard que quemo el pavo que por suerte Sebastián tenia uno ya hecho y ya horneado listo para servir y por ultimo Lizzie llevo consigo un muérdago el cual "accidentalmente"confió a Sebastián y este lo uso para un truco de magia a Lizzie no le importo hasta que se dio cuenta que no había otro muérdago en toda la mansión y eso fue cuando ya se iba.

Ya en la media noche Ciel seguía sin poder dormir seria por que se quedo con ansias de mas de su mayordomo que lo poseyera... vaya mente para un chiquillo de solo 13 años, pero un chiquillo que perdió su dignidad al ser encerrado como un animal, un chiquillo que no conoce lo que es ser feliz, un chiquillo que se había enamorado perdidamente de su mayordomo que para colmo era un demonio que algún día tomaría su alma que no lo hizo en el momento oportuno.

-{¿Por qué Sebastián no tomo mi alma en el momento que pudo?}

Los pensamientos del niño fueron callados por su mayordomo que silenciosamente cerro la puerta que después se acerco con las velas del candelabro que los dejo en la mesita de noche para comenzara a sacarse sus guantes , sus zapatos con sus calcetines, su chaleco y su saco dejando solo su camisa y sus pantalones.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Sebastián?-dijo tratando de no sonar ansioso.

-Bocchan... ¿De quienes recibió regalos?-dijo el mayordomo que causo extrañeza en el menor.

-Pues... Mari, Lizzie, su sirvienta, Bard, Fini, Tanaka... tu no me diste nada.

-Al igual que usted a mi Bocchan y no pude evitar sentirme algo triste-dijo sarcástico.

-Bien admito mi error.. ¿Qué quieres de regalo?.

Pero Sebastián solo se acerco mas y mas a Ciel sin decir la respuesta hasta que le planto un beso lleno de deseo reprimido por parte de ambos ya que Ciel también deseaba hacer lo mismo que su mayordomo.

Solamente se notaba las ansias de entregarse en cuerpo y alma en cada profanación que hacia el mayordomo a su amo en su boca.

Ya no podía esperar tanto quizás esta seria la única vez que tendría esa oportunidad.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas Sebastián?-dijo jadeando después de ese beso-Si no lo terminas ya no habrá otra vez que te permita hacerlo.

-Como diga mi señor-dijo recostándolo en la mullida cama mientras le quitaba la pijama.

Ahí estaba Ciel desnudo y completamente entregado a sus deseos mejor ocultos, el cual era entregarse a la persona que mas amaba, su mayordomo.

Aunque el no lo quería admitir amaba a ese ser infernal como nunca, pero ¿Seria correspondido?.

-...Sabe amo ¿Por qué no tome su alma?-pregunto el demonio mientras comenzaba a masturbar al menor.

-...n...no-dijo entre jadeos.

-Por que ..me enamore de su alma ..en pocas palabras de usted, no sabe cuanto deseaba con este momento , con hacerlo mío y que usted corresponda mis sentimientos-después de lo que dijo cambio su mano por su hambrienta boca que provoco suculentos sonidos del menor para los oídos del mayor.

-..me..ven...vengo Sebastián-dijo el menor temblando.

El demonio no respondió solo continuo hasta que el menor se vino dentro de su boca.

Para Ciel Phantonhive no había nada mas vergonzoso, asqueroso y excitante.

Sebastián solo se lamió los labios con deseo y llevo sus dedos a los labios del menor, que este los atrapo hacia su boca y los comenzó a lamer y llenarlos completamente de saliva.

Después de eso, el demonio introdujo uno de ellos en la entrada virgen del menor, causándole un agudo dolor, pero se comenzó a acostumbrar para pedir por mas.

Sebastián comenzó a meter el segundo y después el tercero.

El mayor los movía con maestría sacando como recompensa los gemidos de deseo de su amo.

-Ha..hazlo...Sebastián-dijo Ciel sin poder aguantar tanto placer.

-Como quiera mi amo.

Después el mayor saco sus dedos y rápidamente los cambio

Por su miembro que pedía atención.

Y de una sola estocada entro en el cuerpo virgen de su amo.

Paso un rato para que Ciel se acostumbrase a la invasión.

Pero después Sebastián comenzó a moverse con lentitud para luego moverse con mas rapidez.

Las embestidas tocaban el punto mas sensible causando un enorme placer a ambos.

Sebastián estaba por llegar a su limite y para cuando se había dado cuenta Ciel se había desmayado, pero eso no lo detuvo, empujo mas tiempo y mas rápido al cuerpo agotado de su amo, hasta que se vino, pero sin ser suficiente siguió embistiéndolo, hasta volverse a correr dentro de el.

Ya cansado se recostó a lado de Ciel y abrazo a su cuerpo agotado y desmayado.

-Feliz Navidad Bocchan-termino dándole un beso en la frente y durmió a su lado toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente.

-{¿Qué paso?... [sintiendo que se le partía su cuerpo del dolor]} ...Duele... [mirando a los lados] Sebastián!-grito Ciel completamente molesto.

-Si?-dijo el mayordomo con una auténtica sonrisa mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable en decirme que DIANTRES paso?-dijo el menor haciendo énfasis en el insulto.

-...quiere que sea directo o que trate de explicarle un poco menos duro.

-...La primera.

-Tuvimos sexo-las dos palabras causaron que Ciel casi terminara desmayándose, por mala suerte de Ciel eso no ocurrió.

-No pediré que repitas tu respuesta que me quedo muy clara-dijo ruborizado.

-Bueno usted me dijo que quería de regalo.

-Si.

-Yo quería ...como explicarlo... a usted-dijo sincero.

-..Entiendo... Sebastián, prepárame un baño por favor-dijo dándole la espalda y cuando escucho los pasos de su mayordomo a punto de irse-Ah y una cosa mas.

-Si?.

-Mi regalo...también me lo diste ayer en la noche...-dijo rojo-Me..me diste la oportunidad de entregarme a ti sin ningún prejuicio.

Cuando se dio cuenta Ciel fue abrazado por detrás.

-Gracias por tan maravilloso regalo mi amo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura.

-De nada...Feliz Navidad Sebastián.

-Gracias mi Lord.

Después del abrazo Ciel tuvo en claro que Sebastián también lo quería Esta fue la mejor navidad que había tenido.

_**The End **_


End file.
